Save a horse, ride a cowboy
by Lorilozz
Summary: “Aww… c’mon Hales… it was just a stupid bet. Let’s just forget about it.” Nathan had always thought losing was a bad thing, well losing never felt so good. Naley  Adult Rated


**Title: Save a horse... ride a cowboy**

**Summary: "Aww… c'mon Hales… it was just a stupid bet. Let's just forget about it." Nathan had always thought losing was a bad thing - well losing never felt so good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Author's Note: This was written for the ****"fancy dress"**** challenge on the nhlovenest community at LiveJournal. Thank you to Dawn for all of your help with this piece and to Bec for taking the time to beta it for me. I really appreciate the support from you girls and also from the lovely Kris. **

* * *

"You, Nathan Scott, you are a sore loser." Haley had to fight back her giggles as she watched her new husband pout like a two year old.

Nathan crossed his arms and tried not to huff in frustration. How the hell had Haley James - no, Haley James – Scott, he amended with a trace of a smile, still unable to believe that she was his; that she'd promised to be his forever – managed to beat him at NBA Live? All things were not right with the universe. "Am not. I'm just saying it was a fluke, is all."

"A fluke? I just schooled your butt three games in a row. How is that a fluke?"

"Yeah dawg. She all over your game like a fat kid on cake."

"Just say I lost, Tim."

"Just say he lost, Tim."

"Okay then, Mr. 'It's a fluke'. If you're so sure about that, then let's put a little wager on this to make it interesting."

Nathan's eyebrows rose in surprise at her challenging tone, wondering if she'd ever stop surprising him throughout the years. Even though he felt like he knew her; knew her deep down to her soul, Nathan could tell that they both had a lot of growing and learning to do together.

"What's the bet?"

"Um… I haven't thought that far yet." Her sheepish smile showing she really wasn't used to being so forward and challenging with him.

"How about I set my terms first?"

"O… Okay." Haley eyed him warily, suddenly not so sure of herself. She didn't want to be stuck doing something ridiculous if he happened to beat her. She mentally scoffed at the idea. Nathan may have thought she was clueless when it came to his favorite video game, but he was forgetting she'd grown up being best friends with Lucas who had taught her all she knew… which was obviously more than her husband. She chuckled aloud causing both boys to look at her with odd expressions, but she simply smiled and prompted Nathan to name his terms.

"When I win…"

"_IF_ you win." Haley felt the need to correct his cockiness.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. If I win, you have to do all the chores for a week."

"That's it?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You expecting something else?" He knew there were a million more extreme bets he could have made - and would have made had it been his friends involved, but he couldn't help taking it easy on her. With Haley, he felt a protectiveness within himself that had never surfaced until she came into his life.

"No, no. I just thought you'd have tried to make it more… imaginative." Haley knew she was teasing him, but she couldn't help herself. She was going to win this bet… and the more outlandish terms he produced, the crazier she could go with hers.

"More imaginative?" Nathan mimicked, suddenly not feeling so protective of the petite girl now taunting him with her confidence.

"Yeah Nate," Tim nodded eagerly, "like Haley has to do all the chores for a week… but wearing only her underwear."

Nathan's eyes narrowed as he observed his best friend staring into space, so obviously conjuring up the image in his head. Like a reflex, his arm shot out and whacked the other boy in the back of the head.

"Ow man. What the hell was that for?"

"Stop picturing my wife naked." His growl came out extremely threatening and Tim rubbed his head while murmuring that she wasn't naked if she had underwear on. When Nathan continued to glare at him, Tim quickly apologized looking like a puppy who'd been caught peeing on the carpet.

Haley rolled her eyes at them, quietly musing whether boys ever grew up. "Can we move on please?"

The smirk that appeared on Nathan's face had her worried. It was an expression she'd come to know well and usually meant he was quite pleased with himself... and in turn meant she wouldn't be happy about whatever he was concocting in his head.

"Tim's suggestion stands. If I win, you have to do the chores for a week wearing only your underwear… and those sexy black heels, you know, the ones that wrap up around your calf?"

He knew he was practically salivating at the thought, but God, he loved those heels. She'd told him she'd never be caught dead wearing the shoes gifted to her by her sister, but while he wasn't really a fan of the 'whore next door' look Taylor clearly favored, he hadn't been able to rid himself of the memory of Haley modeling those amazingly sexy heels for him. He'd wanted to take her so badly in that moment; back her up against the closet door, push up her skirt and move her panties aside and...

"Hello, Nathan? Earth to Nathan!" Haley called impatiently watching her husband's glazed expression.

Coming out of his reverie, Nathan shook his head, putting that particular sexual fantasy in his memory bank for later. "Sorry. So what do you say, Hales? Do you accept my terms?"

Tim smiled, happy that his suggestion had been approved. He'd worried what Nathan's marriage would mean for their friendship and had even resented Haley a little for taking up so much of his best friend's time, but he'd come to see that she was a really cool girl who often invited him to hang out with them and tried not to make him feel like a third wheel… even when he knew he was. With Haley, he felt like she saw him as a real person rather than simply the 'idiot joker' of the group. He knew he said a lot of stupid things, but he wasn't an idiot and she didn't make him feel like one. Her teasing was all in good humor and he honestly thought that his friend was lucky to have her.

Gathering all her courage, Haley pasted on a confident smile. "Fine. I accept... and if I win, you have to do the chores in an outfit of my choosing."

"You're on baby." There was no way he was going to lose this time. NBA Live was his game and he could beat anyone. He must have been taking it easy on her subconsciously… yeah, that was it.

Tim chuckled to himself, amused by the determined on both their faces. This was going to be interesting.

88888

Nathan couldn't believe he'd lost! He'd lost another game of NBA live to the girl who called baskets – touchdowns, and who could barely master the granny-shot! There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

Although he was scowling, Nathan had to fight back the smile that twitched at his lips whilst he watched Haley shaking her booty in a ridiculous fashion as she took part in a 'victory dance' with Tim… who unfortunately was also shaking his booty. It was a sight he'd rather forget.

"Who the man? Yeah, baby… who the man?" Haley laughed as she taunted her husband. She squealed as he snaked his arm out and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Alright, alright. You the man, Hales."

"Damn straight!" She snuggled back against his rumbling chest as he laughed at her crazy antics.

"Congratulations Haley. I think it's time for your speech." Tim clapped loudly, enjoying the playful banter between the couple.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank my fans; I love you all. Secondly, my cheerleader Tim; without your support and girly squeals, this wouldn't have been possible… but finally I'd like to dedicate this victory to all the housewives out there. May your men forever do the chores!"

"Hey… it's only a week, baby. Not forever. You just remember that." Nathan teased, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, I don't mind strutting around in my underwear for a week. It'll be a breeze."

The smirk on Nathan's face soon slipped as he heard his wife laughing in a disturbingly evil fashion. "Oh, honey. Who said anything about underwear?"

"Well, that's the bet. The los… the person who didn't win has to do the chores for a week in their underwear." Nathan watched her suspiciously, knowing she was up to something.

"No babe. Those were your terms for me… I believe I said 'if I win, you have to do the chores in an outfit of _my_ choosing'." God, she wanted to burst out laughing at the worried expression on his face.

"Yeah man. That's what she said." It was obvious to all that Tim was enjoying the situation just a little too much, and he didn't even bother hiding his amusement, even under the heat of Nathan's fiery glare.

"Aww… c'mon Hales… it was just a stupid bet. Let's just forget about it."

"No way Mister! I won fair and square. This will teach you not to be so darn cocky."

Hoping to distract her, he lowered his mouth close to her ear, making sure to release a warm breath against her neck which caused her to shiver against him. It was a weakness he'd discovered during their 'no sex' days; just the thought made him shudder. Now that he knew what it was like to make love with Haley, the thought of not being able to, seemed a fate worse than death.

"There are some things I have every right to be cocky about."

His innuendo caused her to blush as it stirred up memories of their early morning lovemaking; the blush only increasing as she realized that Tim stood only a few feet away from her as she had such X rated thoughts… or worse, memories!

"Fine" he sighed heavily, accepting defeat, "what do I have to wear?"

Haley leaned back against him, her head dropping onto his shoulder so that her lips almost reached his ear, the warmth of her breath fanning against his neck. "You know how I have a thing for cowboys?"

Nathan smirked, remembering her swooning over some old actor, who was probably dead by now, in a western film they'd watched late one evening. "You want me to wear a Stetson? I can do that… and I'll look hot doing it."

"Awww… yes you would honey, but that would be a little too easy. For the next week, my love, you will be doing the chores… in chaps. Nothing, but chaps."

Nathan's jaw dropped and Haley had to hold in her giggles at his stunned silence; a silence soon cut short by the hysterical laughter coming from Tim who was doubled over, tears streaming down his face. "Nate, man. I can't wait to see that!"

Nathan and Haley both scrunched up their faces in disgust at the thought of Tim eagerly anticipating the sight of Nathan's bare ass in chaps. Unfortunately, it seemed that his brain had forgotten to communicate with his mouth once again.

"Eewww Tim!"

"Eeeww Tim!"

88888

Hearing a knock on the door, Nathan froze, his heart stopping as he quickly glanced at the windows and felt instantly relieved to find all the curtains drawn so that their unexpected visitor, whoever it might be, couldn't see him… or more importantly, his bare ass. It was his first day wearing the outfit his wife had chosen for him, and if he thought that Haley seeing him looking so ridiculous was bad, the prospect of a total stranger doing so, was mortifying.

"Hales!"

Haley came waltzing out of their bedroom with a cheeky grin on her face. "I wonder who that could be? Better face the door honey, I don't want anyone else getting an eyeful of your cute little butt."

He scowled at her and hissed "Just get rid of them."

Opening the door, Haley was surprised to find both Brooke and Peyton grinning at her widely. "Hi Tutorwife. We just thought we'd come by and say hello. You know, we really don't get to see enough of you now that you're 'boring married girl', so how 'bout you let us in, huh?"

Haley eyed Brooke suspiciously and noticed both of her friends trying to see past her, into the apartment. "I'd love to hang out with you girls, but now isn't really a good time, how about tomorrow?"

"Um, no. Not tomorrow. All booked up tomorrow. It's gotta be tonight." Peyton tried to crane her neck so that she could get a better view of the apartment from around the door and suddenly it hit Haley why her friends had so determinedly decided that they needed to come and hang out.

"Tim told you, didn't he?"

"No!"

Haley raised her brow at her blonde friend who had protested just a tad to vehemently.

"P.Sawyer! God, you're like the worst actress ever." Once finished glaring at Peyton, Brooke turned a dazzling smile on her other friend. "Please let us in, Hales. Nathan has been like the God of Tree Hill High for years now and never once have we had a chance to ridicule him so thoroughly. We can't pass up this opportunity, it's priceless."

"Brooke! This is my husband you're talking about. I'm not going to help you humiliate him." Haley half scoffed, half chuckled, amused by the pout on her friend's face.

"Can you at least take a picture? We don't have to plaster it all over school or even pass it around… I just wanna see it for myself."

"Yeah, me too!"

"God, would you just let them in already, Hales!" Nathan's voice boomed from within the apartment, her jaw dropping at the unexpected command.

Brooke immediately started to push her way past Haley who stumbled back into the apartment. "No way! You are not going to gawk at my husband's behind."

"What the hell is this?" Brooke demanded glaring at Nathan with her arms folded over her chest as her eyes roamed his now fully clothed body whilst he washed the dishes.

"Um… it's what we little people call washing up, Brooke. You may not actually know this, but normal people don't generally use brand new dishes for every meal."

"Funny, Scott! You've got a bet to uphold, so why don't you scoot back into your room and change into those cheek chillers. Scoot, scoot… we don't have all day."

Haley and Peyton watched on with interest as Brooke tried to order him around… they could only wonder how long until he snapped. Nathan had always had a short fuse when it came to Brooke Davis. To their surprise, however, instead of scowling he smirked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I always knew you wanted me Davis… well too bad, I'm off the market. Go harass some other poor sap who'll let you order him around. Oh, I know… I'm sure Lucas is free."

Haley winced, as she felt Peyton stiffen beside her and watched Brooke glare at her husband, the brunette looking as though she was ready to breathe fire. God, he could be so insensitive sometimes.

"Whatever cowboy. You know, Tim was awfully excited about this whole bet thing… it's all very Brokeback Mountain. Sure you haven't got him stashed away in the closet back there? I hear that's where you pansies like to hang out."

Nathan watched in stunned silence as the girls stormed out of the apartment, the scowl on his face, due more to the fact that Brooke had had the last word, rather than what she actually said. "Can you believe that? What a piece of work."

Haley chuckled as she watched him huffing and puffing about the encounter. "You'll get no sympathy from me cowboy. You deserved it! I can't believe you brought up your brother like that with both Brooke and Peyton in the room."

He had the decency to look guilty for a moment, then ruined it with a shrug and a smirk. "Got rid of 'em didn't I?"

Haley rolled her eyes as her husband moved back over to the sink to dry the recently cleaned dishes. "Um… aren't you forgetting something?"

Nathan turned around, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You don't seriously expect me to get changed back into them just to finish these off?"

"A deal's a deal mister. Scoot, scoot" Her voice mimicking the tone Brooke had used just minutes earlier while making shoo-ing gestures with her hands.

"Oooh… you're so gonna pay for this Hales."

88888

Reading through the information on the screen one last time, Haley reached for the desired fruit from the bowl in the centre of the bench. She stared at it silently, still not believing that she was actually about to 'practice' a sexual act with a kiwi fruit.

Following the instructions, she maneuvered her fingers so that she softly massaged the underside of the fruit, trying to imagine it was Nathan she was fondling. It was proving a little difficult due to the fact that over the seven weeks they'd been married, she hadn't really spent a lot of time looking at that particular region up close.

She loved making love with her husband and he was gradually teaching her new and exciting ways for them to express and share their love, but she'd been curious about the things she could do for him, because he seemed to have a never ending supply of tricks with which to bring her pleasure.

So much of this 'sex stuff' was just so new to her and she still felt bashful doing a lot of things, even with her husband's guidance and encouragement. She'd tentatively given him a couple of blow jobs which he seemed to enjoy… well more than enjoy according to him, but she'd been so busy concentrating on what she was doing she barely took the time to study his anatomy.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of his voice had her sliding off the side of her stool, dropping the fruit and having to grip the edge of the bench which was the only thing saving her from a humiliating tumble… as if she wasn't already mortified enough as it was. She quickly snapped the lap top shut, hiding her research and pasted of shaky smile on her face for Nathan who had just come in the front door.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as she released a nervous chuckle and turned away, unsuccessfully attempting to hide her blush from him. She was acting very strangely.

"Oh, nothing. Just, um… pondering the strangeness of the kiwi fruit. Yeah, I mean, why do we even eat these things. They're fury for starters… so gross, and they have those horrible little black seeds that always get stuck in your teeth… and… and half the time they're so tangy that you can't enjoy them anyway. We should stop buying them. They're a waste of money."

"Hales, you're rambling."

"Oh. So, how was your game? Did you win?"

Nathan shook his head wearily. "Well, I whooped Luke's but, which is no surprise to anyone, but even though I won the game… I may as well have lost for all the crap they were giving me."

Glad that his attention seemed to have been diverted away from her previous activities, Haley walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing his back soothingly. "Aww… they're just jealous of your skills, baby."

"I wish" he scoffed loudly, "Apparently your best friend, formerly known as my brother, took it upon himself to tell all the guys about the little incident this morning."

He shuddered remembering the most humiliating moment of his life to date. Since donning the chaps, Nathan had begun to notice that Haley seemed to be really turned on by him wearing them. Seeing as though she'd been having so much fun teasing him about the bet, he decided to have a little fun of his own…and try to get her to admit how good she thought he looked in them. For days she'd been denying it, claiming he looked ridiculous and he was determined to get her to admit she found it sexy.

Earlier that morning he'd dug up the classic Sir-mix-a-lot track – 'I like big butt's', and when Haley exited their bedroom, he pumped up the music and proceeded to do a little dance for her, taunting her with his butt… unfortunately, he hadn't taken into account the fact that he couldn't dance to save his life, so rather than elicit a confession of lust from her… all he got was hysterical laughter.

And as though his luck hadn't been bad enough all week, his stupid-ass brother chose that exact moment to barge into the apartment without knocking and copped an eyeful of Nathan shaking his bare ass like Go-Go girl!

Trying her hardest not laugh at the memory as well as the thought of the River court boys sticking it to her husband, she hugged him tightly. "I'm sure it'll blow over soon. They'll be talking about something else tomorrow."

"God, I hope so. According to Luke, Brooke's decided that my new nickname should be 'Cheeky'."

Feeling the convulsions against his chest, Nathan pulled from the embrace to find his wife laughing silently, trying her best to compose herself. He'd failed to see the funny side of it all afternoon, but seeing the laughter in her eyes, he couldn't help but let go of the bitterness and acknowledge that the whole situation was quite ridiculous… and if it were one of the other guys in his shoes, he'd be teasing them ruthlessly.

"Okay, so maybe it is a little bit funny"

88888

"Nathan."

Haley's hesitant call broke him from his daydream as he placed the last dish in the drying rack on the sink. He turned slowly and stood frozen, taking in the sight before him.

Trying not to bite on her lower lip, a habit she couldn't kick when feeling nervous, Haley stood in the doorway watching her husband's lust filled eyes roam her near naked body.

"Holy Christ!"

His stunned and obviously pleased reaction had her relaxing, knowing that he liked what he saw. She'd worn sexy underwear for him before, like the night her friends had bought her an outfit during her hen's night celebrations, but this time she'd gone all out; curled her hair so it hung seductively about her shoulders, applied smoky make up resembling that of a 1950's screen siren and dressed in an outfit that she hoped would blow him away… and it seemed as though she'd succeeded.

If Nathan got any harder he would be in some serious discomfort, the bulge straining against his chaps becoming painfully tight. He studied her beautiful face, now a curious mix of angelic innocence and seductive vixen, before his gaze swept lower to the black demi cup bra supporting, but barely concealing her full creamy breasts; the areolas and a hint of her pebbled nipples showing above the lace of the cups. The black material enhanced by blood red rosettes stitched along the edges and the straps running over her creamy shoulders.

Lower still, he found a tiny scrap of matching lace with a few small rosettes to match the bra, and he took in a sharp breath as he noticed the red ribbons which were tied into bows at her hips, thinking about how easily he could tug on the ribbon, ever so gently to expose her womanhood to his hungry gaze.

He didn't think he could ever see anything sexier – until he realized she was wearing the heels; the heels that had starred in so many of his fantasies in the two months since she'd moved into their apartment and discovered the heels her sister had given her for her 16th birthday. She'd told him that night that she would never wear them, but after giving into his request to model them, she'd admitted to liking the sexy feeling they promoted. but had never had the courage to wear. She'd told her parents to throw out the box containing miscellaneous scraps of clothing Taylor had bought for her as gifts over the years, although she'd always seen them more as taunting challenges, but obviously her mother hadn't given up hope that she'd find a use for them one day. Or maybe she'd known that her daughter would become less inhibited, and more comfortable with her sexuality once a married woman.

"Nathan Scott speechless?" Haley chuckled, her confidence soaring at Nathan's reaction to her sudden transformation.

His gaze flickered up to meet hers, hiding not one bit of his desire for her. "There are no words to describe how amazing you look, Hales."

She smiled, touched by the sincerity in his voice. There had been so many women before her and it was something she had trouble coming to terms with, having felt insecure about his colorful past and her lack of one, but she knew that even though she didn't have the experience, she had one thing that no other woman had come close to capturing… his heart.

Making her way over to her husband, Haley found that her hips swayed sexily with each step and wondered if it were the heels she was unaccustomed to wearing or the new self confidence she'd acquired. Sexy… that's how she felt, and it was so freeing to feel comfortable in her own skin for the first time.

She stood before him, basking in his awestruck gaze and hitched in a breath as he lifted a hand running a finger lightly from the valley between her breasts to the swatch of lace barely covering her most intimate parts. The other went straight for a bow on the side of her panties, fingering the red ribbon.

"You're like a present, and these sexy little ribbons are screaming out for me to unwrap you slowly and savor every inch of you." His husky whisper sent a shiver down her spine, but she clasped a hand around his wrist, removing it from the bow, not ready to let him open his gift just yet.

"Not yet baby. Only good boys get their presents. Have you been good?"

He swallowed hard and nodded his head, unable to think clearly with the gorgeous woman before him, her rosy nipples clearly visible as he gazed down at her with a look of pure want.

"Turn around."

His eyes snapped up from her cleavage to meet her eyes questioningly. "If you want this," she smirked, indicating her near naked body, "you'll turn around."

It was killing him not to touch her, and he was surprised by his self restraint, and the authority with which she spoke only made him want her more. Loving this new side of his wife, he quickly turned around to face the bench, wondering what she was up to. When he felt her warm soft hands cup his bared ass cheeks, he almost fell forward, his hands bracing against the counter top.

Haley had become obsessed with his tight ass… and wondered if it was an unhealthy obsession because she was having serious thoughts of buying him a pair of chaps to keep; the thought of returning these to the costume shop almost enough to make her weep. She loved the feel of his soft, taught skin covered lightly by a sprinkling of hair – just enough to remind her he was a man. They were young and many would say they were still children, but her husband was very much a man… and he made her feel like a woman.

Kneading his buttocks lightly, she smiled as she felt him relax from his previously rigid stance and moan softly at her ministrations. She leaned forward and kissed his shoulder blade tenderly, rubbing her soft cheek against his skin before repeating the action on the other side. His back arched against her lips, inadvertently causing his ass to push further into her small hands. She gripped him harder and progressed onto open mouthed kisses along his spine, the shudders she felt, urging her on. He was loving it.

She had to admit, it was exciting her more than she could have imagined, her knees going weak at the feel of her erect nipples scraping against the lace of her bra and occasionally rising above the cup to make contact with the firm skin that covered the sculpted muscles of his back; a back that had captured her attention since the first time she'd seen him running around a basketball court topless. It was a masterpiece.

The rise and fall of his shoulders showed his breathing had become less steady and she knew she was getting to him. Taking a deep breath, she resolved to be daring and slid one hand from his ass and snaked it between his legs to massage his balls.

She was now glad she'd done that little bit of research on the internet to discover a few things that would have her lover crying out for more. She chuckled, realizing how very true that was as she continued to massage him, his groans getting louder demonstrating just how fruitful her research had been.

"Hales"

Nathan wasn't sure he could handle much more; the experimental touch of her hands driving him crazy with need. He needed to kiss her, taste her, explore her mouth and feel her tongue sliding against his, feel her teeth nibbling on his lower lip. She understood his breathy plea and released him, placing one final kiss at the base of his neck. He turned, wrapping one arm around her slender waist, the other moving to cup the back of her neck as he pulled her flush against him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

As he held her close it felt as though her bones had softened; her body becoming supple and pliant, almost melting into him. God, he'd never known such surrender from a lover, such need, want and… trust. She gave herself up to him completely without even knowing it. No matter how much she worried that she was too controlled and tentative in their love making – the most likely cause of her boldness, he reasoned – he could appreciate the surrender in her every move.

Haley gasped into his mouth as he lifted her, and spun them around before sitting her on the edge of the counter, relinquishing his hold on her hips, to slip the straps of her bra over her shoulders, his large, basketball calloused hands creating a sizzling friction along her skin. His lips moved in placing whisper soft kisses along her shoulder and collarbone, concentrating on one spot just above her right breast, his mouth sucking, teeth nipping and tongue laving, and she knew he would leave a mark; that he was marking her as his… not that he needed to. She always would be.

Feeling him so enticingly close to her aching breasts, she quickly slipped her arms free of straps of her bra, the already low cups falling slightly further still and it was only a moment before he noticed and ruthlessly shoved the bra further down her torso, exposing her pert breasts, swiftly fastening his mouth on to an erect nipple.

She tasted so good, and he knew he'd never be able to get enough of her. The little mewling sounds she made as he twirled his tongue around her sensitive bud, occasionally scraping his teeth over it gently, had his cock throbbing with need. The counter was the perfect height for him to grind against her already damp heat… God, he could smell her and it was like adding fuel to an already scorching blaze. And the way she was caressing him, her small hands searing his skin wherever they touched, was about to send him spinning out of control.

"God, I want you Nathan."

He pulled away reluctantly from her bosom and placed a longing kiss on her already swollen lips. She whimpered as he moved away and reached out a hand to pull him back. He chuckled at her newfound assertiveness, reveling in the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he wanted her… that the experiences she'd shared with him had left her wanting more. He'd felt so much pressure being her first… and only.

"I need to get out of these… ridiculous chaps that you seem to love so much if I'm going to give you what you want baby."

She blushed profusely when she realized how she'd lost control of herself and practically begged him to make love to her. While watching the only scrap of clothing he'd been wearing drop to the floor and then be quickly kicked aside, the flush of her skin deepened as she noticed that the movement had caused his erection bob up and down, and she was unable to look away. They'd always seemed such ugly things, only required for procreation, and she had often wondered what all the fuss was about… but Haley had quickly become fascinated with her husband's penis; the way it was both hard, yet soft in her hand like powerful steel encased in a silk covering.

"No, Hales. Don't be embarrassed now. Do you know incredibly sexy you are tonight? How much I love it when you tell me what you want… especially when it's me."

She smiled at his words, pleased that he could read her so easily and know just what to say to make her feel at ease. She knew she'd managed to surprise him once again as she reached forward and wrapped her small fingers around him, moving her hand slowly up and down his length. "In that case, I'll say it again… I want you."

He closed the gap between them kissing her again like a man starved as he let his hand wander between them until he reached the lace edge of her barely there panties, toying with the material slightly, an action meant to tease and tantalize and the way she kept edging forward indicated it was working. Rather than comply with her silent request immediately, he ran his fingers over the lace, gently rubbing along her centre and smiled against her mouth as she moaned. With one hand still holding his throbbing heat, Haley wrapped her other arm around his neck, giving herself leverage to lift her ass off the counter, arching into his hand, creating a greater friction against the black lace.

He was through teasing her now. They'd both held out long enough and he wasn't sure he could stand not being inside of her for a minute longer. No longer willing to abide any barrier between them he felt his way up her thigh and over to her hip where his fingers took hold of one end of the red ribbon and with one light tug, the bow unraveled. He did the same with the other bow and ended their kiss, pulling away to look at his handiwork.

"Best damn present ever." His husky growl brought Haley out of her sensual daze and followed his gaze down, utterly shocked to realize he'd managed to undress her without her even knowing it. This loss of control thing was going to take some getting used to.

Their eyes locked for one sizzling moment before he entered her quickly, his hands gripping her hips to hold her in place as she wrapped one arm around his neck, the other falling behind her on the bench, propping her up as her legs wrapped securely around his waist, and her heels lightly dug into his ass urging him on. She loved this new position, and the way he took her roughly, rather than seeming as though he was afraid she'd break. She felt the entire length of him as he pounded into her, hitting all the right places and bringing her close to the edge, faster than ever before.

Nathan could feel his blood pumping like fire through his veins, his racing heart almost deafening, yet not blocking out the sound of his wife's cries as the orgasm built within her. She'd never been silent when making love, but there was always a level of control there, a fear of letting go… well that was gone tonight. He watched her eyes glaze over with pleasure at the first feel of her walls clenching around him and he kept his gaze on her, wanting to see her shatter in his arms.

Her pre-climax mutterings were unintelligible, but the love, lust and ecstasy she was experiencing in his arms culminated into one final scream as she fell over the edge, spiraling into a pleasurable abyss. The feel of her wet heat clamping down on him had Nathan losing his last vestige of control and he followed her quickly, emptying himself within her womb, his climax so powerful he could barely stand, and placing a hand behind her head, he lowered her back onto the counter, his own head resting between her breasts.

Haley had never know such rapture, her limbs felt like jelly and the sheen of sweat on their skin was a testament to the heated passion of their coming together. Fighting for breath, she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair as his panting breaths fanned her heated skin. The sexual being within her; the part of her she'd never know before felt a proud kind of satisfaction at the knowledge that she could aspire such intense passion in her husband. She felt a smirk tug at her lips as he muttered her name and how amazing she was against the damp skin of her breast.

"Wow. I never knew it could be like that."

Nathan could hear the awe in her voice and understood exactly what she was feeling. He'd never experienced anything so intense in his life. "There're lots of ways to make love baby… and we've got the rest of our lives to explore them all."

She grinned before ducking down to kiss him deeply. "Yeah, we do."


End file.
